


Strength on Her Side

by TheLittlestWench



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Lydia-centric, reflection fic I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestWench/pseuds/TheLittlestWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it's... complicated.<br/>It shouldn’t be, really, if the world made any kind of sense anymore it would be perfectly rational. Lydia - Jackson= unfulfilled needs and new boy + sex - feelings = a year to focus on herself for a change. It should have been the world’s easiest kind of math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength on Her Side

She knows it’s… complicated.

(Primer, concealer, she dabs a brush in her foundation and applies a thin layer)

It shouldn’t be, really, if the world made any kind of sense anymore it would be perfectly rational. Lydia - Jackson= unfulfilled needs and new boy + sex - feelings = a year to focus on herself for a change. It should have been the world’s easiest kind of math.

But the world hadn’t made any kind of sense since Homecoming and it would be childish to sit around wishing it did.

Maybe if it was just the fact that he’d been a member of the Alpha pack, she could have dealt with it. After all, the twins had both ended up switching, Ethan because he really did care for Danny and Aiden because he cared about his brother more than he cared about power. But it wasn’t just that, and never had been.

(Big smile and she swirls a rosy pink across the apples of her cheeks, blending it out carefully.)

They had been bad. Not as bad as he’d been, because at least the twins were honest about it, but they’d helped kill Boyd and if they hadn’t gotten emotional she was sure she’d be dead herself now, or Danny would be, or Scott or Stiles or Allison would have been added to the body count that was already too high even for Beacon Hills.

(She’s wearing blue today, so she pulls a brown eyeliner pencil out of her bag and closes an eye. She had always hated for her neutrals to outright clash)

A little part of her wishes that she could forget that she’d seen him holding Boyd there like a sacrificial lamb or something. She wasn’t going to pretend she’d known him, but she also knew he’d been through enough and deserved better than that, and even if Aiden had been stuck under the Drama Wolf’s thumb at the time, she couldn’t quite bring herself to forgive him.

And she wonders if she would have been able to forgive Jackson for his victims, if he’d stuck around long enough to do more than pack his things and nod as she watched his parents pull out of the driveway.

(Dark in the corners, blend through the crease, a highlight on the centers and blur out any lines)

It’s too late now to back out of whatever they are, and she’s not sure she even wants to even if she knows what he’s done, or capable of. For one thing he was right, she likes him, in a way she hadn’t liked Jackson in years, for all she’d loved him. And she wants that, wants to be a normal-ish teenage girl and like a boy and like fucking a boy without the angst and drama and heavy-handed declarations of love.

And he’s powerful. In a way she likes having on her side, having access to. She seems to have wormed her way into Scott’s crowd by way of Allison, and Stiles, but Aiden is loyal to Ethan is loyal to Danny is friends with her. It was a long lonely summer without Jackson and he may have been an egotistical asshole with daddy issues at heart but he did have good taste in friends, it had made sense for them to fall in together in his absence.

But Aiden. Aiden is strong and follows her lead and she’s willing to be he has a possessive streak, in fact she had been betting on it, it’s why she’d made sure to spend just a little too long brushing up against unsuspecting freshmen every now and then, just to see him go a little crazy the next time they met. And he likes her. And she likes him. And maybe she’s not interested in a “power couple” again but she does like a certain amount of power that’s all her own. Better than getting Scott involved in anything he may find morally objectionable. For someone with almost as much reason to hate Peter Hale as she does, she doubts he’d be too enthused at the idea of killing him quite as slowly as he deserves to be killed.

(Mascara, lip gloss, and she sets the last of her makeup back in it’s bag, smiling that equal-parts-vapid-and-sarcastic smile at her reflection.)

So she won’t trust him completely, won’t open all the way up. But she’ll learn him, let him learn her, and in the meantime at least he’s easy to train.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, barely proofread, I'll probably come back in and clean it up in a day or so but I wanted Lydia's thought process at the end of 3A so I tried my hand at writing it. Plus I do like Aiden/Lydia, even if there are a helluva lot of problems with it. Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://theresabrownwiggin.tumblr.com/) if you feel so inclined.


End file.
